


Maybe Not Forever, But For Now It's Alright

by Cas_tellations



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_tellations/pseuds/Cas_tellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil broke up back in 2012, and now, 4 years later, Dan is still falling apart. He stays up all night playing the piano, hardly eating. Phil doesn’t know what’s wrong with Dan, until one night he goes into Dan’s room while he’s playing the piano, and Dan confesses that he misses Phil….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was all falling apart

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advanced for any spelling/grammatical mistakes, I tried to proof-read it but it was too boring so I just supposed that I did it all right.   
> Please leave comments :)

**I am currently in the process of re-writing this story because the way it's written right now makes me want to trow myself off a cliff and into a pit of lava! If you need something to read, I have some other fics (as well as two chaptered ones) so if you like long, harrowing and angsty things, check them out!**

**Thanks for ur patience**

 

**(It may take a while but i will try _really_ hard to re-write it)**


	2. The Second Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though some facts/events in this story are technically true, I am not claiming that Phan is/isn’t real, this is simply just a story about them, that is fictional.

**I am currently in the process of re-writing this story because the way it's written right now makes me want to trow myself off a cliff and into a pit of lava! If you need something to read, I have some other fics (as well as two chaptered ones) so if you like long, harrowing and angsty things, check them out!**

**Thanks for ur patience**

 

**(It may take a while but i will try _really_ hard to re-write it)**


	3. Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens with Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS SO HORRIBLE  
> IT'LL GET BETTER NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE

**I am currently in the process of re-writing this story because the way it's written right now makes me want to trow myself off a cliff and into a pit of lava! If you need something to read, I have some other fics (as well as two chaptered ones) so if you like long, harrowing and angsty things, check them out!**

**Thanks for ur patience**

 

**(It may take a while but i will try _really_ hard to re-write it)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally uploaded this to tlbye oops

**I am currently in the process of re-writing this story because the way it's written right now makes me want to trow myself off a cliff and into a pit of lava! If you need something to read, I have some other fics (as well as two chaptered ones) so if you like long, harrowing and angsty things, check them out!**

**Thanks for ur patience**

 

**(It may take a while but i will try _really_ hard to re-write it)**


	5. idk titles but its ch.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh it is now time to play the game of:  
> should i kill Dan or nah
> 
> sorry that its so short. I have like, no time to write.  
> Comments are nice ayyy

**I am currently in the process of re-writing this story because the way it's written right now makes me want to trow myself off a cliff and into a pit of lava! If you need something to read, I have some other fics (as well as two chaptered ones) so if you like long, harrowing and angsty things, check them out!**

**Thanks for ur patience**

 

**(It may take a while but i will try _really_ hard to re-write it)**


	6. Oh look ive finally written another chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk whats happening here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THAT ITS SO SHORT OMG  
> in other news: I finally know where this story is going so it'll be over in a few chapters hopefully. No spoilers but its gonna be GOOD (or v sad)  
> sorry about how HOrrible it is omg I apologize so much  
> plz leave comments/kudos because they make me smile like an idiot.

**I am currently in the process of re-writing this story because the way it's written right now makes me want to trow myself off a cliff and into a pit of lava! If you need something to read, I have some other fics (as well as two chaptered ones) so if you like long, harrowing and angsty things, check them out!**

**Thanks for ur patience**

 

**(It may take a while but i will try _really_ hard to re-write it)**


	7. its much fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff's happening ok cool im sorry it's so short but i have like, no time to write.  
> Next chapter will be the last one ok? k love you, bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i'll write 2 more angsty chapters then kill Dan  
> me:  
> me:  
> me:  
> me: OR

**I am currently in the process of re-writing this story because the way it's written right now makes me want to trow myself off a cliff and into a pit of lava! If you need something to read, I have some other fics (as well as two chaptered ones) so if you like long, harrowing and angsty things, check them out!**

**Thanks for ur patience**

 

**(It may take a while but i will try _really_ hard to re-write it)**


End file.
